


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 7 Declaration

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 7 Declaration

JERIKO’S POV  
I spent a few minutes walking through the halls of UA, the sun shining through the windows and warming the empty hallways slightly. It was weird though, usually at this point I’d run into Uraraka getting to school, or at the very least see Kaminari running past trying to get to class on time, but the school was empty, quiet, no hint of teachers or students whatsoever. I got to Class 1-A’s room and opened the door as my eyes widened. The entire classroom was blackened by ash and flames and the bodies of my fellow classmates lay on the floor, not moving, and covered in blood. I rushed over to them “Uraraka! Iida! Asui! Tokoyami! Wha-what happened!?” I heard a low growl near the back of the room, my heart practically stopped as I turned to look facing the familiar flaming skull of the Ghost Rider holding Izuku’s barely conscious body in it’s hand. “J-Jeriko…” “IZUKU!” I tried to get to him but a wall of fire sprouted between me and the Rider. I stared at the two with fear in my eyes “please...please don’t hurt him.” I begged but it was no use, the Rider lifted Midoriya into the air with a small ball of fire forming in it’s other hand. “No...please!” The Rider just looks at me without saying a word and strikes it’s flaming hand through Izuku’s chest.

“IZUKU!” I shot from my bed in a cold sweat, breathing so heavy I thought I’d pass out. _“Ugh! Goddamn nightmare!” _I flopped back down on my bed looking at my alarm to see what time it was. _“6:30...I gotta get up.” _I ached my way over to my bathroom and splashed myself with cold water from the sink to wake myself up before I had to get ready. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth before putting on my school uniform and heading downstairs. My mom was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast, pancakes to be specific. _“Well thank god, something good this morning.” _“Morning Jeriko.” My mom said as she saw me opening the fridge. “Morning.” I grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge then went over and grabbed the syrup. “So...who’s Izuku?” Asked my mom, as I sat down looking at her confused “I heard you yell that name, who’s that?” “Oh, he’s just a friend from school is all.” She looked at me shocked as she handed me a plate of pancakes. “What?” She quickly gave me a big hug. “Hey! What’s this about?” “You’re making friends! I’m so proud of you Jeriko!” “Ok, ok, it’s not that big of a deal.” “For other people? No, for you? Yes it is! You’ve spent every day since...well, you know, distancing yourself from everyone. But now you’re actually making friends at school and I’m so happy for you!” “Hmm, well I guess you’re right.” I started digging into the pancakes. “So...does this mean you have any crushes yet?” “MOM!” “What it’s just a question.” I chuckled slightly at that remark and continued to eat, not giving her an answer.______

______My mind was still on the dream from this morning as I walked through the halls of UA. It’s no coincidence that my dream took place here, which made me nervous to see what awaited me when I got to class. I stood just outside the door to Class 1-A and just before opening the door I took a deep inhale and closed my eyes, awaiting something awful on the other side. I opened the door and peeked and saw no scorch marks, no bodies, and no sign of fire aside from the sparks Bakugou was making with his quirk. I finally exhaled relieved that the nightmare only served to torture me as opposed to it being foresight. “Are you alright mon ami?” I turned to see the sparkling face of Yuga Ayoma looking in my direction. “Yeah I’m fine just...rough morning.” Ayoma’s quirk was a laser that shot out of his bellybutton, definitely more than strange as far as quirks go. I quickly made my way over to my seat behind Izuku and sat down taking one last sigh of relief. Midoriya was writing stuff down in his hero notebook before he noticed me. “Hey are you alright? You seem out of it.” “Yeah I’m fine just…” I stopped, debating whether or not to tell him. I didn’t want to worry him but I knew I couldn’t keep anything from him, deflecting would only make him more worried. “Just had a bad dream this morning is all.” “Oh...do you wanna talk about it?” “Uh...well.” I looked around to make sure no one was listening “it was about the Rider.” Now I had his undivided attention as he turned back in his seat. “I walked into class like normal and...the room was scorched, some of the others were dead or unconscious, I’m not sure...a-and the Rider was there with you...he” I my arms started to shake a little until Izuku grab them “you don’t have to tell me anything more if it’s scaring you. How about we just change the subject?” I looked up and gave him a slight smile “yeah, good idea.” “So what do you think will happen since Aizawa is recovering? Do you think we’ll have a substitute until he comes back?” “We have to, you saw what that Nomu thing did to him. Honestly I’m just surprised he’s still alive, he looked like he was on death’s door.” “Yeah, but are we gonna get a sub or will All Might just be taking over?” Before I could even answer the door to class opened and a familiar voice was heard “everybody take your seats please.” There in the doorway was none other than Mr.Aizawa, up and walking around, both his arms in casts, and his entire face except his eyes covered in bandages. “MR.AIZAWA!” The entire class, including me, shouted in surprise. Iida jumped from his seat “Sir, with all do respect, should you really be here? You really should be resting.” “Do you really think that getting my face smashed in by a mutated creature like that is gonna stop me from teaching you? If so, you’ve all severely misjudged me.” _“Damn my teacher’s a badass.” _“Besides with what’s coming up they’ll need me around…the UA Sports Festival.” The entire class exploded with excitement. I only watched the Sports Festival one year but it’s basically a competition with different classes at UA. The hero, support, and general education classes all compete, even the business course participates. “Everyone calm down.” The class sits back down in their seats. “As I was saying the Sports Festival is a time when you all get to show everyone what you're made of. The whole country tunes in to watch so a lot of pro heroes use this to look for potential sidekicks for their agencies. This kind of thing only happens once a year. You’ll have the next two weeks off to prepare, so don’t you dare slack off on your training. That’s all for now Mic should be here any minute for your first period. I’ll show myself out.” Aizawa then exited the room and the class started talking amongst themselves. I quickly got up and tried to catch up to my teacher.___ _ _ _ _ _

________AIZAWA’S POV  
I was on my way to the teachers workroom to sleep once I left my class to themselves. _“I know Recovery Girl said it’s best for me to rest but the reality is All Might hasn’t gotten used to teaching yet, and it would be a waste of the school’s and the class’s time to find a sub. Still I-“ _“MR.AIZAWA!” My train of thought was broken when I heard Jeriko yelling my name. I stopped to let him catch up as he stood there slightly out of breath “you know, you are a lot faster than you look.” “Is there any particular reason why you are chasing me through the halls screaming my name?” “Oh yeah, um, I wanted to talk to you about something. I...I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to participate in the Sports Festival.” “Does this have something to do with your power not being a quirk?” Jeriko looked up to me in surprise. It’s true I’d tried to use my quirk on him, but it only works on other quirks, so I was more than surprised when it didn’t affect his powers. “Um...yeah that’s part of it.” “I already figured that out orientation day. But the one thing I can’t figure out is what your power really is, care to enlighten me?” Jeriko started fidgeting and looked a lot more nervous than he did a second ago “well it’s a...look it’s a long story but the short version is I…” he stops for a moment and takes a deep breath before continuing. “I sold my soul to the Devil and I have a demon possessing me.” I paused for a moment to process what came out of my student’s mouth _“he can’t be serious.” _I let out a sigh “do you honestly expect me to believe that?” “Well...look I know it sounds crazy but it’s the truth. That’s why I don’t want to participate, I can’t control it at all and I’m afraid that I’ll hurt someone...or worse.” Even though I didn’t believe a word he said about the demon thing, I did believe he was afraid of his power. “Ok...let’s just say for the sake of argument that your power is what you say it is. I think it’s foolish for you to back out.” Jeriko looks at me confused and surprised “there will not be many opportunities like this to get yourself noticed by pros. Like I said you get one per year here at UA, not many other schools hold a competition like this. To miss an event like this your first year is, frankly, irrational. If I was in your shoes I would still participate regardless of your power’s origin, quirk, demon, or otherwise. But it’s not my place to tell you what to do, the decision is yours to make.” I turned to continue walking away leaving Jeriko with my advice “now get back to class, Mic probably showed up by now.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________JERIKO’S POV  
I couldn’t stop thinking about what Aizawa said, after that I was torn between participating and backing out of the festival all day. Sometimes the teachers had to snap me out of the war inside my head to get me to pay attention. I got a little distraction from it as me, Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida all started walking to lunch. “Hey Jeriko, are you okay? You seem lost in your own thoughts.” Iida asked. I stumbled a bit before I replied “oh yeah I’m good just...a little nervous about the festival is all.” “Well of course, we all are. But that doesn’t mean we can’t do our best!” Ochako reassured me, her personality being as bubbly and cheerful as ever. “Oh yeah that reminds me!” Izuku chimed in “why are you here Uraraka?” We both look at him confused “I mean, why did you decide to become a hero?” Uraraka stopped in her tracks and started fidgeting “huh, what’s wrong?” “Well...it’s just that...I uh…” she stuttered trying to find the words “I did it...for the money.” We all looked at her a bit shocked. Out of all the reasons I thought that was the one I was least expecting. “Ah! Don’t look at me like that! You three have such noble reasons for being heroes and mine so selfish!” “No, don't say that it’s very noble wanting to support yourself.” Iida stated in a failed attempt to cheer her up “it’s just…my family owns a construction business and has fallen on hard times, so we never really had much while I was growing up. When I first got my quirk I wanted to help them when I got older.” “Oh yeah you’re quirk would be so useful for construction work! Your family’s business could lift heavy materials without the need for expensive construction equipment!” Deku inputted “that’s what I told them…but instead they wanted me to follow my dreams.” She looked down at the ground for a moment and then back up to us “when I become a pro, I’ll sign on with a good agency and make plenty of money. That way I can give my parents the life that they deserve, the life they’ve always wanted.” I stood there for a moment then walked over and put my hands on her shoulders “don’t you dare ever say that your motivations aren’t noble!” She looked at me shocked “a selfish person would want all that money to themselves. They’d want it only to live a life of luxury for them and no one else. You want that for your parents, you want to support them with your dream because you care so much about them. Don’t ever think that you're selfish for that, because putting others before yourself...that’s what I call being a hero.” She still had a surprised look on her face before she smiled and gave me a hug. “Well said Jeriko.” Iida shot me a thumbs up. But as soon as Uraraka let go of me I started levitating off the ground, she accidentally used her quirk on me. “Ah! Oh my god I’m so sorry!” I just started giggling mid air “oh I can see why you like floating yourself now, this is fun!” She put her hands together and I fell right on my stomach “ah! Sorry!” I just chuckled one last time as I got onto my feet and we all continued waking to lunch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________My decision on the sports festival was unchanged up until the end of our last class when a group of students I didn’t recognize standing right outside the door to our class. “Hey what are you guys doing out here?” Uraraka asked with no reply, all of them were just watching us from beyond the door like they were waiting for what we’d do. “You, students! What business do you have with our class?” Iida then asked once again only to receive mumbling between the large group. “What are we entertaining you guys? This isn’t a damn zoo you know.” “They’re scouting out the competition idiot.” Bakugou said from behind me “we were the class who survived a villain attack, they’re wondering what exactly makes us so special.” He passed by me walking over to the group of students “too bad you’re all second rate losers. You’d be lucky to make it as sidekicks to some busted D lister. Now move it extras!” Iida started making his hand gesture at the blonde haired boy “STOP CALLING PEOPLE EXTRAS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW THEM!” “Why does he have to act like an asshole twenty four seven?” One of the students finally spoke up from the group, he was a white haired kid with shark like teeth similar to Kirishima. “JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!” “THE PERSON WHO’S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IN TWO WEEKS!” The two started to growl at each other until Midoriya tries breaking the two up. “Kachan, you’re giving us a bad name!” “LIKE I GIVE A SHIT STUPID DEKU!” “So this is Class 1-A huh?” Another student stepped forward from the crowd, this one a spiked purple haired kid with bags under his eyes. “I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in your class as arrogant as you?” I jumped in this time waving my hands in front of the boy “no no no no! This douchebag does not speak for us.” “CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I’LL KILL YOU!” The purple haired kid sighed “how sad to find such an ego maniac. I wanted to be in the hero course too, but like many others I was forced into general education. However if we do well in the festival some of us may get transferred into the hero course. Likewise the reverse is also true, they can transfer students out to make room for us. Everyone else here may have come to ‘scout’ but I’m here to make myself known. Consider this a declaration of war.” I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I just started laughing. The purple haired kid looked at me annoyed “what’s so funny?” “Oh nothing, nothing.” I took a second to compose myself “it’s just that I found that little speech there laughable. Seriously, you knock Bakugou for being an egomaniac when you’re acting just as cocky? Please.” I stepped forward so that I’m face to face with this gen ed kid. “I hope you can at least back it up. If all you came here with is words, then this’ll be a lot easier then I thought.” I pushed past the crowd but before I left I turned back to the kid “piece of advice, words don’t mean squat. If you really want to be a part of the hero course you need actions to prove yourself.” He just stared at me as I walked away from the massive crowd around the classroom. _“Well I guess that settles it...Sports Festival here I come!” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________END OF CHAPTER 7_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
